warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Old Polls
This page contains a number of old polls. feel free to add other old polls. thanks. Poll Is the survival event better or worse than the last events? Much Better Somewhat Better Neither Worse nor Better Somewhat Worse Much Worse I didn't get to play... =[ What do you think of the Dojo rework? I love everything about it! The old form was fine. I like looping rooms; don't care about style. New styling is cool; don't care for Looping. I wish we could choose between the stylings. How Many Points did you get in the Arid Fear Event? Somewhere Between 0 and 50 Somewhere Between 50 and 100 Somewhere Between 100 and 500 Somewhere Between 500 and 1000 More than 1000 I was not able to play/It did not last long enough. When mod'ing weapon damage, do you focus on critical damage and critical chance, or do you mod the standard damage with elemental damage and standard damage increasers? Critical Damage is the way to go! Standard and elemental is where it's at! Some times one, some times the other... I would do Crit damage but it's under powered. I don't really do much with damage Mods. What voice chat do you use to play WARFRAME? Skype Team Speak Mumble Ventrilo Other Software "I don't use voice chat." What do you think of the new bosses: Captain Vor and The Raptor? (Please ignore bugs.) They are great! They are to hard. They are not hard enough. Which Event was more interesting? May "Fusion MOA" Event. June "Protect the Artifact" Event. July "Informant" Event. Which Event was more interesting? May "Fusion MOA" Event. June "Protect the Artifact" Event. What is your favorite new feature of update 8? Clan Dojos New weapons New tile sets Dueling (PvP) The Void Are you going to buy Vauban with Platinum? Yes, I want that frame NOW! No, I am going to farm the mats and alerts. No, I really don't care for him. Would you use an optional reset with update 8? Yes No I'll decide when it comes Would you like to see more bosses like The Jackal, with weak points and strategy needed to take it down? Yes, more strategy bosses No, I enjoy point and shoot bosses Who is the most interesting boss to kill? Captain Vor (Mercury) The Jackal (Venus) Councilor Vay Hek (Earth) Sgt. Nef Anyo (Mars) Golem (Jupiter) Sargas Ruk (Saturn) Tyl Regor (Uranus) The Hyena (Neptune) Ambulas (Pluto) Phorid (Eris) Lieutenant Lech Kril (Ceres) Kela De Thaym (Sedna) What do you think of the Dojo rework? I love everything about it! The old form was fine. I like looping rooms; don't care about style. New styling is cool; don't care for Looping. I wish we could choose between the stylings. What is your favorite "Tile Set"? Orokin Void Orokin Derelict Grineer Settlement Grineer Galleon Grineer Asteroid Corpus Outpost Corpus Ship Which Event was more interesting? May "Fusion MOA" Event. June "Protect the Artifact" Event. July "Informant" Event. July "Sling-Stone" Event. August "Arid Fear" Event. Which side are you on? Corpus Grineer What addition are you most looking forward to in U11? New weapons Ember Prime New berserker type warframe Damage 2.0 Gas planet tile-set Alad V Sargas Ruk rework Category:Site maintenance Category:Archived